


Overcoming your fears.

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: A few funny sketches and then a pretty cool idea that just kinda popped up in my head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Overcoming your fears.

Arthur: Your first challenge begins in 10 minutes!  
Sierra(worried): Our first challenge… what are they going to make use do?  
Justine(relaxed): It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?  
10 minutes later in the basement.  
Justine: Shit.

Rosanna: Staying awake? Woohoo! I can do that in my sleep!  
Rosanna falls on the ground as MatPat and Safiya both facepalm.

Joey: Our next challenge is dodgeball!  
Gabbie(extremely sarcastic): Jeez, throwing balls. Another mentally challenging test.  
Tana(extremely sincere): I know, right?

Joey: To finish the challenge, your entire team must make it across the river, dry. That includes goat face over there!  
Roi(insulted): Hey!  
JC: I think he meant the goat.  
JC points over to the goat their team has been carrying.  
Goat: Sup.  
Roi: Oh…. 

JC the slacker and Roi the daredevil preparing for a challenge.  
JC: Roi, it's your lucky day, you get to do all the dives!  
Roi(excitingly jumps in the air): Yeah!! ….waitaminute…

Everyone has to overcome their greatest fear  
Shane: Creepy staircases.  
Andrea: Small spaces.  
Justine: Buried alive.  
GloZell: No music.  
Sierra: Dark basements.  
Matt: A date with Lele.  
Timothy: No wifi.  
Lele: A date with Matt.  
Oli: Isolation.  
Eva: A broken nail.  
Lauren: Vampire diaries.  
Jesse: Spiders.  
DeStorm: I ain't scared of nobody.  
Liza: An all-you-can-eat dinner.  
Tana: Knives, more specifically long ones used to slash people with.  
Gabbie: A mummy movie.  
Alex: DeStorm.  
Andrea: Werewolves.  
Tyler: Pretty much anything.  
JC: Any physical activity.  
Roi: Crazy-ass cyber ninjas with spider legs and snake eyes(Roi though it was an originality contest)  
Roi: Peer pressure.  
Teala: Clowns.  
Colleen: An Iron Maiden.  
Safiya: Losing.  
Rosanna: Seeing her friends sad.  
Manny: No makeup.  
MatPat: Failure.  
Nikita: No wig.  
Joey: Taking responsibility for his mistakes.  
Who succeeds in overcoming their biggest fear and who coward out? You decide.


End file.
